


Rift-Raft

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Pet Names, non consensual exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: DWC prompt from Tumblr





	Rift-Raft

**Author's Note:**

> DWC prompt from Tumblr

I don’t know if the mispronunciation of the saying “riff raff” was intentional or not, but I decided to go with it.

 

You opened the door to the room provided to you in the citadel, noting that it was rather lavish compared to what you had initially expected. You place your bag at the end of the bed and pulled out a book. With a deep, tired sigh, you flop down onto the exquisitely soft bed onto your stomach and begin to read. You’re startled by a sudden, deep chuckle and your slightly irritated gaze shoots towards the doorway. 

“Leaving the door open for the rift raft, I see.” Rick states as he saunters into the room, taking a swig from his silver flask as he makes his way towards you. “Rick, that’s… that’s not how the saying goes. You exasperatingly sigh at him in response, “Aside from that, how much do I really need to worry here?” His eyes light up mischievously as he reaches the bed. “Y-you never know what rift raft scoundrels could be prowling around this place.” the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. You sigh, “That’s really not…” Your response is cut short by the sudden presence of his lips pressing hard against yours. You close your eyes as he grabs you and rolls you onto your back. You push him away slightly as your mind wanders back to the open door.

“Rick, what about the door?” You ask, gesturing with your head. A grin plays across his lips. “Let t-them watch.” He shrugs and kisses you again, deeply. His tongue slipping between your lips, caressing your own. You wrap your arms around his neck as his hands run up your stomach and his slender fingers begin to unbutton your shirt. He jerks his head away from you suddenly, and with a low frustrated growl, he tears your shirt open. You can hear the rattle of some of the buttons bouncing across the wooden floor. Your breath becomes unsteady as you feel wet heat beginning to pool between your thighs. “T-that’s better.” He purrs as he slides down, positioning himself between your legs. He makes quick work of the snap and zipper of your jeans and you raise your hips slightly as he begins to yank them down and off. he slides his fingers into the waistband of your panties, and with a sideways smile and one fluid motion, pulls them off and tosses them aside. You gasp as you feel a fingertip circle your clit and then his long finger slide inside of you.

“Mmmmm, y-you’re already so wet for me baby.” He whispers as he pulls his slender finger out of you and dips his head down with a huge grin. A low moan escapes your throat as he caresses your now dripping slit with his hot, wet tongue. You throw your head back as you buck your hips upwards slightly and entwine your fingers into his soft, bluish hair. “Y-you taste d-divine kitten.” He whispers against you, the vibration from his lips and hot breath making you squirm. He pushes himself back up and kisses you hard, hungrily taking your lips with his as he fumbles slightly with his own pants, finally sliding and kicking them off. You can see that his impressive member is now fully erect. You lick your lips in anticipation as you watch him. You sit up, and kneel onto your knees in front of him. Glancing up at him through your lashes, you grab him with one hand, circling the tip with your tongue, while you bring your other hand up below to caress his balls. He hisses air through his teeth and sets his hands on your shoulders as you slide his rock hard cock into your mouth, caressing it with your tongue as you slide up and down. 

A low growl erupts from his throat as he gently pushes you away and down on your back. His eyes flash and his breathing increases as he looks over your mostly naked body. “T-this needs to go.” He hisses as he reaches under your back and surprisingly quickly, unhooks your bra. You pull the straps over your arms and toss it to the floor. You look up at his face, his eyes are filled with eager anticipation. He steadies himself with one hand on your hip and you feel his plush tip press against your slick entrance as he guides himself into you. A gasp and loud moan bubble up from your chest as he fills you. He grabs your other hip and with a deep grunt, begins to thrust, slow at first, but with an ever quickening rhythm. 

You’re slightly distracted by a low thump and thud as well as some shuffling somewhere in the room. “W-what was that?” You ask, placing your hands against Rick’s chest to still him. He pauses for a second, listens, then shrugs. “Just echoes b-baby. Don’t worry about it.” He smiles and resumes his thrusting rhythm. You quickly forget about the odd sound as Rick dips his head down and kisses your neck, trailing down and across your breast. You gasp as he takes the pink nub of your nipple into his mouth, circling it with his wet tongue. You feel the pressure building deep within your body as he drives into you, harder and faster. A series of loud moans and screams erupt from your throat as the pressure uncoils and the white hot wave of orgasm washes over you, causing your body to tremble as your feel yourself squeeze around his cock. Bucking your hips up, matching his rhythm, you hear his breath hiss through his teeth. “F-fuck b-baby.” He breathes as a low groan falls from his lips and you feel his release deep inside you in thick, hot spurts. You feel his cock twitch as he slowly pulls himself from you, a grin stretched across his face.

“Aaaand, Cut!” 

You let out a scream of surprise and terror as you instinctively pull the bedsheet up over your naked body, both you and Rick darting your gazes to the far end of the room by the door to find the source of the voice. He is folding away a tripod, a video camera under his arm, grinning widely around the toothpick sticking out of his mouth. You stare after him, open mouthed and in disbelief as he gets up and starts towards the still open door. He pauses and turns back towards you. “Thanks for the footage!” Miami says with a click of his tongue and a snicker as he winks at you before sliding his mirrored shades off his head and back over his eyes as he leaves the room. You turn to Rick, still too shocked to speak. He lets out a low chuckle. “I t-tuoooooold you. Rift Raft.” He flashes a smile at you and tips back his flask.


End file.
